Gangs in the Makai
by xXCrAnBeRrYbLoOdXx
Summary: HA! im back and scarier then ever. Now that i can update chapter! 4 gangs 1 tentai 1 tournament where losing could be the last thing you do with demon abiltites.Co-Authorshysilverkitsune aka nancy
1. Pizza Parlor Sadistic's

The entire gang was walking down the street.(now i'm getting bored)  
  
"Hey guys..Let's stop and get some pizza." Yusuke said stopping in front of the pizza parlor  
  
"Why not." Kurama said. They walked inside..(oviously) When they walked in there where only 4 girls sitting at a table. 3 of them seem to be having a conversation while the 4th one sat at end of the table siting there.....doing nothing with a laptop in front of her.  
  
"Hey Hiei...I think i found your double." Yusuke whispered  
  
"hn" he answered and looked over at the girl Yusuke was talking about. She had shoulder length brown hair with burgindy highlights. But the thing that got him the most was the fact her eyes were SILVER. She was half awake when her computer started beeping.  
  
"Huh? oh..stupid computer" hiei heard her mumble  
  
"Youk..Raven why don't you get a new laptop?" The girl across from her said..quickly changing the name she was going to call her by. She had blonde hair and appeared 16.  
  
"Can't afford it. My baka brother refuses to do.......you know what n e more" Raven answered looking at the tentai  
  
"hey that blonde girl is kinda hott." Kuwabaka said quietly while the rest sweatdroped(srry emily....i had to do it. AND yes.. people i do rag on her all the time like this...)  
  
"All 4 of them are kinda hott." Yusuke added.  
  
"They seem to be argueing......and kinda pale?" Kurama said  
  
"2 of them are pale. 1 pale girl isn't as social. the other 3 seem quite cold too. They're just not showing it."Hiei said about the same time a guy nocked on the window. Making Raven look up to see the boy flip her off.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened them a slit and stood up with her hands in her pockets, eyes closed and walked out the door when the boys passed.  
  
"Raven! You promised!" The girl next to the window across the table from where she was said.  
  
"Does it look like I give a shit?" Raven asked back and walked outside.  
  
"Nancy, we gotta go stop her." The blonde said and pulled the girl up next to her who had black hair with pink and silver highlights that when down to her lower back.The blonde was wearing a long white sleeved shirt, a light pink skirt on top of black baggy pants.  
  
"Why me? Why can't Kia go?" Nancy asked. She had black wyfe beater with "hells angel" on the back in silver lined in metallic blue, baggy dark blue jeans with many belts buckles and chains and hot pink flames going up the side, silver armband, dragon pendent black, fishnet fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows, and black converse sneakers.  
  
"Cause...quite honestly..i don't think she'll be able to handle Raven's um...err...what ever they are.....moments." she said." no offense Kia"  
  
"It's okay...i honestly want to wait and find out. Have fun." Kia said and the other 2 left. (yes...i do get that scary when mad....)Kia had blue hair that reaches past her waist and was wearing black leather pants, tight black shirt, black leather vest and black high heeled boots.  
  
Just as soon as they left they came back with Raven. Both holding 1 arm and poking her?  
  
"What are you guys doing to her?" Kurama asked as he saw and heard Raven flinching and saying ow.  
  
The blonde smiled."Nothing.....too painfull."  
  
"Ya right. It wont be tooo painfull when I get a chance to SLICE YOUR FRICKEN HEAD OFF!!!!" Raven yelled. All 3 sat down.  
  
"So....what were you poking her with any way?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"This." Nancy said and held up a small little silver dagger.  
  
"Why would ningens poke each other with daggers?" Hiei asked  
  
"Cause it's fun!" Kia said  
  
"True.True." Raven said nodding her head  
  
"Oh well..... I'm emily." the blonde said  
  
"I'm Kia, the shy one across from me is Nancy and miss anti social next to me is Raven." Kia said while Raven stuck her tounge out.  
  
"I'm the amazing Kazuma Kuwabara. I'll protect you from everything. Will you go out with me?" he asked holding Raven's hand.  
  
She looked at him....Emily saw Raven's eyes go red and get an evil smirk on her face...and  
  
"Hey!!! why did ja go off and do that 4?"Raven asked rubing her head.  
  
"The suns still out!! and i'm NOT afraid to use it. Just be glad it was the pepper i threw." Emily answered. Raven growled...while all the boys well...looked like this...  
  
"So......who are you?"  
  
srry for the cliffy...but im so tired...i'm not suppose to beon the computer this late..it's 12:10 am. and i'm gettin too many im's...and im gonna crazy from not laughing...yes because u emily!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Gang fight

"So what's your name?" Emily asked  
  
"Oh..right...Im Kurama... That's Yusuke and the one in all black is Hiei." Kurama answered.  
  
'Kaida...i smell something different on them...'  
  
'shut up kia. Hiei's probably reading our thoughts.' she answered telepathicaly and glared at Hiei..he looked away.  
  
"Well...we gotta go." Nancy said quietly and all 4 of them stood up.  
  
'their starting to smell us out some how.' Hiei said telepathically to Kurama  
  
'It helps explain how 2 of them are so pale. We should ask Koenma.'  
  
'hn.' The boys also walked out behind the girls.  
  
Outside the door  
  
"KAIDA MINIMOTOU!!!!" a voice shouted  
  
"Busted."  
  
"Shut up Emily.What do you want Keir?" Raven said turning around. Keir was 14 and had short black hair with jade green eyes.. She was wearing the words 'if you canread this your eyes are upside down'on a black shirt upside down.  
  
" I want to know something." she said  
  
"What?" Kia answered  
  
"If your so-called-brother is really back then why hasn't anyone seen him? Everyone has claimed he's been back for almost 3 weeks...but sadly...........no proof to back it up." she said making the rest of her gang laugh a little.  
  
"Well...if you wanna see proof so bad......" Raven paused and made a evil smile" come by the masion later and see for your self." At this point they started walking away.  
  
"If your so bad....then why are you scouting for boy team mates for protection?" Their only boy asked stepping out from the back. He had black hair with red highlights and wearing jeans with a football jersey. Raven, Nancy, Emily, and Kia all stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Actually....we're not...we just happened to be in the same place and time and started talking you stupid HO!" Kia said (srry if you don't talk like that it's just nancy don't talk much and u haven't said ne thing in a while and emily is.....well weird..o.o don't hurt me!!.) and all of them walked their seprate ways...(srry i didn't say anything to defend you keir..is just that this chapter is gonna get too long if i didn't...if u kill me tell emily and nancy to continue writing for me!)  
  



	3. the characters

ok.....while Nancy is writing the 3rd chapter and taking a really long time with it.....i decided that i'm goin to post who's in the story.....so everyone doesnt give up hope waiting to find out.....it also saves me from writing describsions...lol......  
  
Name: Kyome  
  
Age: 14  
  
Demon type: 1/2 kitsune 1/4 witch 1/4 whitelighter or angel  
  
Outfits: black cargo pants w/three silver chains and my metal scythe on the right side and my katana on the left, black t-shirt w/a black collared button down shirt that has a white tiger on the back and black flames outlined in blue around the bottom that's unbuttoned and black Kswiss sneakers  
  
Apperance: long black hair reaching my knees w/crimson highlights. black fox ears w/crimson tips and same colored tail, 5 foot 9, amber eyes, fangs, and claws  
  
Attacks/weapon: scythe, katana- the blade is blood red(but not from blood)with a black fox at the base on one side and a pentagram on the other, the hilt is black and the sheath is dark blue, and martial arts  
  
Paired with(Hiei and Kurama are taken..) Yusuke, Sniper, or Jin  
  
Special object or power(like a pendant or something besides spirit energy)whitelighter side-orbing- is like teleporting only there are a million blue lights indicating i did orb, healing-the part i'm healing shows the same blue lights, orbing objects- i yell out the object or someone elses attack's name and orb it into my hand witch side- premanitions- visions of the future, frezzing time, move things with my mind, blow things up using my hands, levatating, and i am an impath- can sense others fellings and if they are strong enough i can express those feelings  
  
Personality: crazy, known to be a psycho from my friend(I am crazy when on sugar-high), clumsy sometimes, fun to be around, moody, can be pissed off easily, funny, loud, stubborn, stays calm in any situation, {kind, friendly, and easy to get along with}on good days, bossy, smart and a good fighter  
  
If u r interested in a guy/girl who reviewed: maybe Jason  
  
Name:Tatsuki  
  
Age:15(Demon)150  
  
Demon Type:Human/Angel/Shadow  
  
Outfit:Black spegetti strap tank top with low rise  
  
black baggy jeans with pockets on the pants legs  
  
with black combat boots  
  
Appearance:Waist long,jet black hair with red tip  
  
bangs and she has violet purple eyes(Demon)Waist  
  
long white hair with red streaks and grey-blue eyes with no pupils  
  
Attacks/Weapons:A Katana called Tetsuko with 2 attacks'Winds of Rage'and'Winds of Fate',a Scythe  
  
called Toukigi,and a large Boomerang called Saigami  
  
Paired with:Hagiri Kaname(Sniper)  
  
Special Power:Healing,Telepathic,Control over all elements  
  
Personlity:Cold and distant at first but softens  
  
as you get to know them.Has a short temper and a  
  
dangerous darkside,can be very sarcastic at times.  
  
Doesn't shows feelings and doesn't talk that and sometimes can quite perverted(Think Miroku)  
  
Name: Jason  
  
Age: 17  
  
Demon type: Lightning  
  
Outfits: Simple red T-Shirt and black jeans.  
  
Apperance: Semi-long golden blonde hair, about to his chin, and bright green eyes. and he's tall. (had to put that in there, me actually being really short)  
  
Attacks/weapon: Double sided axes (he has two, they're small hand-axes)  
  
Paired with: He's single. ;)  
  
Special object or power: He can power charge his weapons with electricity.  
  
Personality: Fun-loving, a joker, not serious unless the situation really calls for it, class clown stereo-type.  
  
If u r interested in a guy/girl who reviewed: Hey, crushes are supposed to remain a secret, right? Just teasing. I don't really care either way. I mean, since I'm the first guy reviewer, I could be paired with someone... Emily seems pretty cool ;) But it's up to her.  
  
Name: Will  
  
Age: 15  
  
Demon Type: No-One knows if he is a demon or not  
  
Outfits: He wears a black T-shirt and Black pants(not a goth)and a Pair of shades.  
  
Appearance: Has Pure black eyes, blonde short-cropped hair and is relatively thin, and is 5'9".  
  
Attacks/Weapons: Uses his fists charged with his spirit energy and the ability to meld into the shadows to sneak up on his opponents and finish them, and is a really good boxer.  
  
Paired with: dont really care.  
  
Personality: tends to keep to himself, and whenever he is around, money and food start to disappear.  
  
Team: Sapphire i guess, since he is dark.  
  
Unemae Toshinjo  
  
438 looks 15  
  
Wolf/Eagle  
  
Baggy red pants with flames decorated at the bottom. A black belly-shirt. A jean sweater that always has its sleeves rolled up and is cut short alittle below breast level. Fingerless black gloves.  
  
Gleaming gold eyes that turns pitch black when angry. She has long black hair that is always in a high ponytail with two loose bangs in front of her face. Black orb-like earings with two red studs on the right ear. Ears are wolf ears(Reminds me of Inu-kun...lol). Is 5'11 inches.  
  
Two daggers; one blade red and the other black, and a long blade. Can summon dead animals spirits and can shoot fire/shadow balls.  
  
Yoko(Don't kill me Nancy!)or Touya  
  
Has a necklace that allows her to send waves of pain through someones mind.  
  
Anti-social, hot tempered, and doesn't enjoy perky people, preps, and know-it-alls.  
  
No...  
  
name:josh age:200 demon type:fire outfits:jeans and a football jersy apperance:black hair with red highlights in them dog ears that look the same.blood red and black eyes. attacks:fire tornado,flaming katana ,fire storm and flaming throwing stars(weapons)throwing stars,katana, and claws paired with:botan or keiko special object:pocket knife (don't ask why) personality:a loner some times a jerk and hyper team:serefina thanks  
  
Name: Keir/Raukoya  
  
Age: 14/1,00  
  
Demon type: wolf/darkfire  
  
Outfits: Keir- black t-shirt with the words If you can read this your eyeballs are upside down' on it, upside down, black baggy capris, black skate shoes. Raukoya- black thick strapped tank top, black Jin-like pants, no shoes, a silver arm bracket on each arm.  
  
Apperance: Keir- Short black hair, jade green eyes. Raukoya- Longer black hair with red and purple streaks in it, red eyes, and black wolf ears/tail/claws. Fangs and a black bandage around her right arm in eirther form.  
  
Attacks/weapon: Attacks- Bomb threat(either form)- creats exploding fireballs, any size. Wolf Claw(Youkai form) claws have a red aura around them and can cut through anything.. Well, except themselves. Dark Wolf Howl(Either Form) a black wolf with red eyes erupts from her right arm and can eat a weak demon or injure, but not kill, a strong one. Oh, and her katana  
  
Paired with: Jin, and if not him, Yuusake or no one.  
  
Special object or power:a black leather neclace with a silver dragon head pendant on it, given to her by a dear friend in the Makai before he was killed.  
  
Personality: Both- Both are hyper and kinda crazy and insane, yet when something dosen't go right, shes just like Hiei. Oh, and Raukoya's Keir's demon form  
  
Name: Emily/ Age: 16 in appearence / Demon type: Cat/ Outfits: Black baggy pants with a light pink skirt over it, a white shirt with song sleeve that are wide at the end with little slits, and black leather boots/ Apperance: Large, red cat ears and tail, black hair died dark blue at the tips, silver eyes/ Attacks/weapon: A voodoo curse, which I use for my last attack if nothing else works. It goes like this: Map mange ou sans sel (heard it in a song, just made up an attack to go with it) and it makes the enemy catch on fire with little bugs crawling on them and eating their flesh...my weapon? A sickle (grim reaper thing)/ Special object or power(like a pendant or something besides spirit energy): Dun have one/ Personality: Fun to be around, sadistic, can be psycho, always high on sugar....; / Team: Lewanna  
  
shysilverkitsune 2004-06-27 1 Name: nancy (nickname: triple x meaning triple threat because she specializes in ice, darkness, and lightnig attacks)  
  
Age: over 300...looks 16  
  
Demon type: kitsune  
  
Outfits: black wyfe beater with "hells angel" on the back in silver lined in metallic blue, baggy dark blue jeans with many belts buckles and chains and hot pink flames going up the side, silver armband, dragon pendent(takes it everywhere), black fishnet fingerless gloves that reach to my elbows, black converse sneakers  
  
Apperance: long straight black hair that reaches to lower back w/ pink and silver highlights, tan-ish skin, regular eye color is hot pink but changes colors according to her mood (like when she wants to show no emotion...her eyes betray her) permenent silver eyeliner, a scar on her right shoulder shaped like a cross(from my first fight) fox ears and tail are black and tipped pink and silver  
  
Attacks/weapon: a double sided sword with a dragon for a handle...attacks: dark mist that slowly drains the opponents powers and blocks their view, ice spike blizzard, dark spirit bombs, red lightning strike, sword of darkness(thats when i use my sword and transpher my dark spirit energy into it to strike) and blue lightning boomerang blade  
  
Paired with: youko  
  
Special object or power: my silver dragon pendent...that helps me heal my wounds faster then others, and boost my spirit energy when i'm nearly out  
  
Personality: cold distant, acts tough but is a real softie despite her image,REALLY shy around guys, mysterious, open minded, enjoys the rain and darkness, likes to draw and write poetry...loves cute animals, trains constantly, always looking to make improvments about herself, insecure sometimes but doesn't show it, cares for others and worrys alot but doesn't show it in public...basically emotionless sometimes, doesn't like to lose in a fight, and is stubborn, loves the winter, she hides a dark past, loner/ gansta type...  
  
If u r interested in a guy/girl who reviewed:no  
  
Team: lewanna  
  
Name: Kia Takashi  
  
Age: looks 15, real age unknown  
  
Demon type: cat  
  
Outfits: Black leather pants. Tight black shirt. Black leather vest. Black cloak with a hood. Black high heeled boots.  
  
Apperance: Blue hair that reaches past her waist. Ice blue eyes. An inch shorter than Hiei. White or black tipped ears and tail.  
  
Attacks/weapon: harasume/ 6' long sword  
  
Paired with: no one  
  
Special object or power(like a pendant or something besides spirit energy)  
  
Personality: hates everyone, is a total loner...except for friends...but will kill anyone who threatens friends life. Basically acts like Hiei  
  
Team:Lewanna  
  
Name:Riena  
  
Age:Sworn to secrecy...  
  
Demon type:1/2 kitsune 1/2 koorime  
  
Outfits:halter-top(blue) with blue jeans. Or a shirt Like Youko Kurama's that's black with red trimming and red sash.  
  
Apperance:Black hair with blue eyes and two black fox ears. No tail.  
  
Attacks/weapon:Black rose which turns into a thornless whip. (very sharp though)  
  
Paired with:Yusuke  
  
Special object or power: Silver crystal  
  
Personality:Fun-loving, bad-ass, loyal, and glares a lot at Kurama...OO  
  
Full Name: Night Star Blaze  
  
Age: 14, demon age unknown  
  
Demon type: 2/5 water dragon, 2/5 fire fox, and 1/5 dark shaddow angel  
  
Outfits: skater shoes with baggy knee rip pants with a black shirt that says "My imaginary friend says you have issues" in red  
  
Apperance: short blond hair in spikes(with red and blue mixed tips in demon form), about 5'8", built but not muscle bound, thin, tan, 1 red and 1 blue slash on each cheek, her eye color changes between any form of blue to any form of green.  
  
Attackes: water slash: like blades of blood from inuyasha, tsunami: self explanitory, inferno: user sends flames around the victem trapping them until their demise or how ever long the user chooses, blaze: flame angulfs the vistem until death, hell shadow: sends the victem into their worst nightmare to be trapped until released by the user.  
  
Weapons: uses bows and arrows, and has a katana, can also channel her spirit energy into both of these weapons.  
  
Paired with: Yusuke  
  
Special object: an ice pendent that her mother and father gave her when she was little before they died.  
  
Personality: tomboy, kind of a punk, likes to practice the guitar, spar, draw, swim, play sports, and hang around with firends, hates preps, know it alls, anyone who thinks she can't do anything or beat anyone because she's a girl, sarcastic, love to pull pranks, has a minor ego, sometimes compeadative, playful, has a few wierd moments, and a few blond ones were she just acts wierd tring to make everyone and anyone laugh, she can't stand to see her friends cry, cares deeply for her friends so if anyone even attempt to hurt them you can bet she'll be ticked and then well lets just say that once that happenes she'll probably kill them, unless she knows that they're joking around then she doesn't care, she's kinda like yusuke, knows some japanese. can't wait to read wether my character is in the story or not.  
  
name:ashley age:17 demon type:ice/cat outfits:pink tank-top with faded blue jeans and no shoes.and a black shirt that says I'll be nice when hell freezes over and black bell-bottoms apperence:ice)purple hair with black tips belly button ring elf-like ears amber eyes w/purple flecks(cat)pink hair w/silver strips and 2 blue stripes framing her face green eyes cat ears the color of her hir(Minus the blue) attacks/weapons:boomerang bone,katana,razor fan attacks)dark void-sends opponet into a dark void 2)icy death and statue of ice paired with:Jin special object:soul sucking mirror personality:sarcastic,qiet and short-tempered but a good person when you get to know her team:erela  
  
name:Umiko(means child of sea)Hatsuki  
  
age:looks 14 actually more like 400  
  
demontype:water/wind  
  
outfits:black dress flowy at the bottom with little silver circles all over it goes to thigh-black heeled shoes-silver&diamond star necklace worn all the timeif you need mofe outfits (e-mail me)  
  
apperance:goddess, skiny, tall(5'6''),long silver hair to her knees black eyes  
  
attacks/weapon(s):she concentraits spirit energy into her palms and throws energy waves at people.  
  
pairedwith:umm...yusuke..wait he is with Keiko ...or is he?...hm maybe teen version koeinma...AHah!Toyga!(ice guy from dark tournament)wait...never mind singel --'  
  
Special object or power:fans(silver with white,black and red trimming and design)  
  
Personality:cute,bubbly,total sweetheart, innocent, calm, collected,not afraid to die or kill 


	4. Down time

Sorry it's been so long since i updated. My computer with all the chapters and info i use is being an ass and not working..and is in the process of fixing.....so i won't update for a while yet...but i do have the chapters writen........(i'm on a second computer if you can't tell). I could rewrite all of it, but...i don't remember what i put....and i don't have it in any notebooks like usuall. Thanx for waiting.


	5. back in action

GothDaughter: uuuhhhh...yea...i have a co-author now, her name is-

shysilverkitsune1210: ME!

Gothdaughter: baka onna (throws random things)

shysilverkitsune1210: (hides behiend youko kurama)

youko kurama: (gets hit in the head by random things being thrown) OUCH!

Gothdaugter: BAKA BROTHER...GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!

shysilverkitsune1210:(hands Kaida an oreo flurry) now youko will u do the diclaimer? (sees youko unconcious on the floor) what bout you raven?

GothDaughter: ( eating oreo flurry) (growls)

shysilver kitsune1210:OO;;; EEEPP....ok nvm i'l do the disclaimer... WE DO NOT OWN YU-YU-HAKUSHO!!!

gothdaughter: I'm sorry this took so long..if your really interested in an explanation email me.

Raven, Emily,Kia, and Nancy continued walking down the street, until they reached the local park soon... the sky began to grow dark and clouds loomed over their heads...cascades of water came raining down...all 4 were soaking wet...two enjoyed it...the other two were really pissed...to say the least (OO;)

"Oh this is just peachy isn't it?!" Raven's voice dripping with sarcasm "Could the day get any better?!"

"KUSO! Why of all days did it have to rain...TODAY?!" Kia said not to happily...  
while Raven and Kia were complaining bout the rain Emily decided to make the most of it. She started running and then slid along the grass..."

WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Great...she's sugar high again..." Nancy said...looking up at the sky Nancy had the sudden urge to dance in the rain...she was very fond of rain because she believed it suited her personality at most times...She began to dance...

Raven had climbed into a tree to keep herself from getting wetter than she already was...leaning back and closing her eyes...she began to think, all that came to mind were the image of crimson eyes of a certain koorime (ssk1210: (nudge) (nudge) gdos: growl...) Her eyes flew open...

why am i thinking about him? she pondered that question for the time she was sitting in the tree...

Kia was sitting under a tree by the fountain...waiting for the rain to stop...leaning against the tree she drifted off into a light slumber

Emily on the other hand was now sliding in the mud...and having a good time at that

Nancy had stopped danceing and got an idea...using her ice powers...the rain began to turn into snow...then she heard someone say...  
"GREAT! First rain now it snows...IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!!!" it was Ashley from the Erela team...she was wearing a black shirt that says 'I'll be nice when hell freezes over' and black bell-bottoms.

Night walked up to her and smacked her upside the head "Quit your complaining baka...it's been going on for the last 20 minutes and really is starting to get on my nerves...."

"I CAN COMPLAIN IF I WANT TO!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! or do i have to play referee?!" said a girl wearing black dress flowy at the bottom with little silver circles all over it goes to thigh-black heeled shoes-silver&diamond star necklace worn all the time. She had black eyes and knee length silver hair. Both demons became quiet..."hey look over there" she said "isn' that the other team that entering the tournemant?"

"it's definetly them" replied Riena

"they look like a strange group to me" said Umiko

meanwhile with the sapphire team....

"I can't believe you got trashed!YOU!! outta of all the people." a boy laughed at his friend. He had semi-long golden blonde hair that came to his chin with bright green eyes and was tall ( how tall.....nobody will ever know)

"Will you shut up Jason. The bitch is YOUR girlfriend's best friend." He said angrily. He was wearing all black, shades and blonde hair and was about 5'9".

"Will you two stop argueing?!" A girl (also) 5 ft 9, had long knee lenth black hair with crimson highlights and amber eyes said. She was wearing black cargo pants with 3 silver chains and a black t-shirt witha black collared button down shirt that had a white tigher on the back and black flames outlined in blue around the bottom thats unbuttoned." You shouldn't be teasing Will, even if it is funny" she said hitting Jason." And you shouldnt critize Raven." she finished hiting Will.Both upside the head.

"Look what she did to me!! That gives me a right,Kyome." Will argued

"You shouldn't be starting things you can't handle." Another girl said walking through the door, wearing a black spegetti strap tank top with low rise black baggy jeans with pockets on the legs with black combat boots.She had waist length jet black hair with red tiped bangs and violet eyes.

"Well....Im leaving this conversation to meet Emily. Later Tatsuki! Goodluck with Kyome and Will." Jason said and left out the door.(could that be ne more obvious??)


End file.
